Bellatrix Can Make a Mean Chocolate Chip Cookie
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: *REVISED JAN. 16 2009!*Companion piece to 'No Deals, Mr. Riddle'. If you want to know what the reason is behind this rather peculiar story,read that first.


**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having fun playing with her characters. (:

* * *

**_"Number one, I absolutely love making chocolate chip cookies. I mean, it's fun. It's exciting. Beyond the fact that I love making them, I love eating them."  
-Debbi Fields_

* * *

Bellatrix can make a mean chocolate chip cookie. Now, you must be thinking, _how could a lunatic and power-hungry woman make a mean batch of chocolate chip cookies?_ Well, it happened by chance one day when the Dark Lord was hungry.

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone was congregating in the sitting room, lounging about in their own emerald green armchair.

"WHY ISN'T THERE _**ANY**_ CONSUMABLE FOOD IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT?!" Voldemort bellowed as he sat in his squishy emerald green armchair.

"You would _think _they would have the place stocked with them…But oh _no, _what's the point in having minions that don't even know what your favorite _food _is?!" the Dark Lord muttered darkly.

"Is there anything we can get you, my lord?" Wormtail squeaked.

"I'd like someone to go to the grocery store and get me some chocolate chip cookies. You know the ones in the blue packaging?" Voldemort was very specific when it came to his cookies.

"Um, sir, I'm not trying to be rude or anything," Lucius said as he sat up a bit in his not-so-squishy emerald green armchair, "We're all wanted men-"

Bellatrix glared at him. "Er, and _women_. We'd get arrested if we went to the grocery store," he added quickly.

The entire room went silent, waiting for their leader to respond.

Voldemort thought about this for awhile. "You're right." he said with a sense of finality.

The evil Dark Lord returned to thinking of a solution to his current predicament. Then a light bulb turned on above his head as an idea came to him.

"Bellatrix!" he yelled. He then noticed that everyone was trying to suppress their laughter. He looked up and saw the light bulb.

"Get that BLOODY thing away from me!" he bellowed. Once the light bulb was gone, he addressed Bellatrix again.

"I want you to make me a batch of chocolate chip cookies!" he said in a demanding tone.

"Yes, my lord," she quickly got up from her own emerald green armchair, bowed and hurried to the kitchen.

**END FLASHBACK**

Thus, Bellatrix discovered her talent of baking and the phrase _'Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies'_ was created. Most of the Death Eaters that joined after said discovery were only there for the _heavenly exquisite _cookies…

Anyways, after Lord Voldemort was killed, the Aurors caught her and placed her on trial. When they asked her what she had to say for herself, she bursted into tears and said "they only wanted my cookies!"

Surprisingly, they cleared her of all the charges against her and sent her free (sources say that because of her amazing ability to make chocolate chip cookies, they didn't want said ability to go to waste in Azkaban).

A year after being cleared of the charges, she opened her first shop called Bellatrix's Bakery in Diagon Alley. Not only did she sell her _savory _chocolate chip cookies, but other types of _delectable _cookies as well. A year after that, she opened her second shop in Hogsmeade. All the Hogwarts students flock to her bakery to get one of her _mouth-watering_ cookies.

Today she's a successful business woman, and is currently planning on opening more bakeries. And to think, she discovered her talent when the darkest wizard in the world wanted a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the companion piece to No Deals, Mr. Riddle! I actually didn't have to revise as much as I thought I would. The only part that needed to be revised was the beginning. I have this image of Voldy sitting in an extremely squishy emerald green arm chair while he pets Nagini as if she was a cat, while his minions sit around him in their own emerald green arm chairs, but they're not as squishy. xD Well I hoped you enjoyed this. Be a dear and leave me a review! **

**-LEMONSKY4**


End file.
